<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts of Stone by PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381634">Gifts of Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore'>PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Double Drabble, Gifts, M/M, pathfinder rules abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolf has stone shape. Glass is a stone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rome doesn’t know this but this is Rome’s fault. And I thank them for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a handsomely wrapped box on the bed when Oscar returned from seeing Zolf off at the station.  It was teal, patterned with gold and purple, the gold velvet bow elaborate. Tucked below the ribbon was a card with his name in Zolf’s hand. Oscar plucked it free and opened it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Dearest Oscar, </i>
</p>
<p>...a surprisingly sentimental start...</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m so sorry to leave you for so long. I hope this will keep you occupied while I’m away.</i></p>
<p><i>Love,<br/>
Zolf </i>
</p>
<p>Oscar set the card on the stand and then returned to the box. He opened it, carefully preserving the ribbon and paper. The box itself was polished wood about the length and width of his hand. Oscar pressed the latch and flipped the lid. Nestled in folds of golden silk was a glass dildo, the proportions stout and familiar. Oscar lifted it free of the box. It was heavy and fit perfectly into his palm.  He took a moment to marvel at the perfection of the sculpture. He then noticed a second note that had been trapped below the dildo. </p>
<p>
  <i>W,</i><br/>
<i>I made a set. I thought of leaving both with you but I couldn’t resist taking yours with me.</i><br/>
<i>-Z</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you,</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Prince of Hellebore</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>